


Bluebell and Coreopsis

by Youkoartemis



Series: Flower Shop AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Meh. I'm okay with it., Mute!Ryan, Ryan has a MASSIVE crush on Gavin, and Ryan's okay with that, and this one has them at about the same age as one another, but Gavin's oblivious, but maybe not in the same timeline, frienship, given the canon Flower Shop AU has them with their RL ages, set in my Flower Shop AU, teen!Ryan, teen!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s date crapped out on him just a few days before prom, and now Gavin has to find a new date, because going alone is just too sad. Good thing he’s got Ryan, his mute, flower-loving best friend who’s had a crush on him for the longest time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell and Coreopsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/gifts).



This fic is set before _Ox Eye Dock and Fool’s Parsley,_ and is the result of [thatmavin](http://tmblr.co/m26bgKl44J1ABfdCM5e_zrA) sending me a message with a prompt:

> So, I was thinking. I was thinking about your flower shop AU and I was picturing Brian and Gavin about to go to a dance together. I know that they are teenagers and your AU, but I picture them about to go to prom together. Like Gavin goes on dates a lot of stuff, so maybe he couldn’t find a date for prom. So he’s going to take Ryan. Anyway, so because Gavin is his date, Ryan takes a lot of care to actually hand to make Gavin’s corsage. Like, Ryan is really serious about the task. He takes lots of care to pick up perfect flowers, either he picks out flowers that he knows Gavin really like or he tries really hard to make sure that the colors match Gavin’s suit. And then when it’s time to get Gavin the corsage, Ryan is really nervous and sweet! And of course Gavin loves it!
> 
> I don’t know, I was just thinking about how great it would be for Ry to delicately and lovingly make the corsage. Okay, I’ll shut up now!

I happened to think it was the cutest idea ever, and so I wrote it out! =D

**Note:** I wanted to post this up fast, so it's not really edited; I'll be coming back and fixing it up as I read and re-read it at my leisure.

* * *

 

“Ryan?” Gavin asked one day, flopping down onto the bed next to his seated friend, long hair flipping through the air as he descended.

Ryan looked down at him, head tilting to one side and expression curious. He lightly drummed his fingers on one leg to express that he was both interested and listening.

“Ryan, would you, uh.“ Gavin cleared his throat, face flushing slightly.

Ryan felt his heart speed up a bit as his palms grew slightly sweaty; this couldn’t be what he was hoping it was, could it? Of course it couldn’t - Gavin didn’t think of him that way. But Ryan still couldn’t quell the _hope_ starting to flutter in his chest, sending butterflies into acrobatics throughout his stomach.

“My date crapped out on me, an’ I don’t really wanna go to the dance alone, so... Would you, um. Care to maybe come t’ prom with me?“ Gavin finished his question, sending Ryan a grin that was somewhere between hopeful and sheepish.

Ryan licked his suddenly dry lips and ducked his head to hide his blush behind his bangs. He had to struggle not to start shaking with nerves and excitement, because _holy shit_ Gavin had just asked him - _HIM!_ \- to prom! Sure, it was just because Gavin’s date had backed out on him, but... It still counted! It _totally_ still counted! To _Ryan,_ at least!

But Gavin required an answer, so Ryan nodded vigorously.

Gavin’s smile widened with visible relief, and he sighed.

“Thanks Ryan - you’re a lifesaver.” He told his friend gratefully, sitting up to grab the older boy in a tight hug.

Ryan’s face felt like it was on fire as Gavin hugged him - he was _so close_ to Gavin! They were _touching!_ Sure, Gavin was a pretty cuddly guy, but it still wreaked havoc on Ryan’s hormones to have the guy he’d been crushing on for basically forever in such close proximity to himself.

Ryan patted Gavin’s back to assure his crush that it was no problem, really; he was _more_ than happy to attend prom with Gavin. He was _ecstatic_ that he was being given the honor of doing so!

But there were some important questions to ask.

_“Gavin, what color will your suit be?”_ Ryan signed, regretfully pulling away so he could use both hands to communicate.

Gavin blinked, then thought about it.

“Uh...black. White shirt, black jacket an’ slacks. Why?” He asked.

_“And your tie?”_ Ryan asked.

“Red.” Gavin answered promptly, “Oh! You want to color coordinate, yeah?” He realized, eyes widening slightly.

Ryan nodded in response, shoulders unhunching as the awkwardness of Gavin not understanding what he was referring to passed.

Gavin smiled at him, and Ryan’s heart fluttered in his chest. He ducked his head to hide the blush that was surely forming on his face, grinning widely, himself.

“You’re sweet.” Gavin stated, leaning against Ryan’s side and resting his head on his friend’s shoulder.

Ryan’s grin widened significantly, cheeks heating even further as he fidgeted. He leaned against Gavin while the Brit leaned against him, and rested his head lightly against the other boy’s. Sitting like this, sides flush against each other as they all but _cuddled,_ he could almost pretend that he and Gavin were a couple. It was nice.

* * *

 

A day later, Ryan realized that he needed to make a corsage for Gavin. Or maybe a boutonnière? Which would be appropriate? Because a corsage would traditionally be given to a boy’s date, but Gavin is _also_ a boy, and so he should get a boutonnière, instead. Maybe Ryan should craft a corsage, but add a pin to it so that Gavin could wear it as a boutonnière, instead? But he’d have to make sure the ribbons were there to tie it to Gavin’s wrist, in case Gavin wanted it as a corsage, instead. Ryan had so much planning to do.

But now that Ryan had decided on that, he had to figure out which flowers to use! Roses were an obvious choice, but not ones that would send a message that he was in love with Gavin! Sure, it was _true,_ but he couldn’t just- just _say_ that! Or _show_ that, as the case may be! The very idea made him tremble in fear, because what if Gavin _realized?_ What if he figured it out, and _rejected_ him? What if Gavin _hated_ him?

Ryan was fully aware that Gavin had no problem with gay people; Gavin himself was bisexual, after all. So the actual chances of Gavin hating him for ~~being in lo~~ \- for _having a crush on him_ \- were practically nil. But Ryan’s insecurities still gnawed at him, and he couldn’t muster up the courage to do such a thing.

But roses were still a good choice, so Ryan went with burgundy roses; they meant “unconscious beauty,” which Ryan thought was very fitting for Gavin, who was - in Ryan’s opinion - the most beautiful person in the world.

Next, Ryan decided to choose Volkamenia japonica - also known as Clerodendron fragrans multiplex. A plant with clusters of very sweet-smelling pale pink-bordering-on-white flowers. Its flowers meant “may you be happy,” which was (and still is) Ryan’s wish for Gavin. 

His tongue stuck slightly out of his mouth as he carefully maneuvered his fingers _just_ right to weave the smaller pale pink flowers together with the larger, dark red blooms of the burgundy roses. He really hoped Gavin would like his gift.

That done, he chose the plant to use as an accent - arbor vitae, an evergreen plant that meant “friendship, unchanging.” Because even if Gavin never found out (or returned) his feelings, Ryan would always see Gavin as his friend. He hoped that Gavin felt the same way for him, too.

Finally, after arranging all of the plants together, Ryan tied a ribbon around them all, leaving the long ends trailing off so it could be tied around Gavin’s wrist, if the Brit wanted that. He added a pin to the arrangement so it could be attached to Gavin’s lapel if his crush - and _date!_ \- preferred that, instead.

Ryan also rented a suit of his own, making sure it would match Gavin’s as closely as he could manage. He picked out a red tie and made a matching boutonnière for himself, though it was less elaborate.

* * *

 

Prom night arrived, just as Ryan finished the final, actual corsage/boutonnière for Gavin (the others were practices, to ensure perfection in the final product - it wouldn’t do to give Gavin something _subpar,_ after all).

Ryan’s palms were sweating as he rang the bell to Gavin’s house. He swallowed thickly, feeling a bit sick with nerves. He was doing his best not to jitter like he’d had too much coffee and soda, even if he _really_ wanted to fidget and jiggle about. 

Gavin’s mother answered the door, and smiled at Ryan, prompting the boy to smile back, though his smile was a bit sickly. 

“Oh, Ryan! My, don’t you look a treat? Such a handsome young man.” Mrs. Free remarked, smiling warmly at him.

Ryan ducked his head and blushed, looking up at the woman through his lashes, smiling bashfully.

“You’re here to pick up Gavin, right?” She asked, and Ryan nodded. She smiled again and invited him in, calling out to Gavin as she did, “Gavin! Ryan’s here!”

Ryan heard Gavin call something back, but couldn’t quite make out what it was.

When Gavin entered the room, Ryan felt his breath leave him; he was _beautiful._ Ryan’s mind shut down and had to reboot because of it. Eventually, he realized that he had things he needed to do, and got to doing them, thankful that Gavin hadn’t remarked on his staring.

_“You look great.”_ Ryan signed to Gavin, doing his best to convey all of his sincerity with his expression and those signs. He paused on the sign for “great” to emphasize it.

Gavin grinned widely, blushing slightly.

“Thanks, Ryan; you look absolutely top, too.“ The Brit replied, sounding completely sincere.

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up as a massive grin spread across his face.

_“Thanks.”_ He signed in response, ducking his head briefly before looking back up. _“I brought you something.”_ He added.

Gavin looked intensely curious, eyes widening.

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked, sounding eager.

Ryan smiled and carefully pulled out the corsage/boutonnière he’d made for Gavin. He held it out to his crush, hoping the boy liked it.

Fortunately, Gavin looked _delighted._ His grin grew so wide it seemed like it would split his face in two.

“ _Ryan...!”_ He gasped, thrilled to pieces, “Did you make this?” He asked, sounding awed as he carefully accepted the gift from Ryan, gently turning it over in his hands and marveling at the delicate work.

Ryan nodded shyly, trying to resist the urge to scuff his shoes against the Frees’ lovely floor (he didn’t want to muss it up).

Gavin beamed at him.

“Put it on me?” He requested eagerly, holding it back out to Ryan.

_“As a corsage, or as a boutonnière?”_ Ryan asked, making motions to his wrist and to his lapel, respectively as he mentioned each option.

“Um, well, boys wear ‘em on their jackets, yeah? So I should prob’ly do that, too, then.” Gavin reasoned.

Ryan nodded, and with slightly shaking hands, he accepted the boutonnière back from Gavin, and went to pin it to his date’s lapel. He was a bit too shaky, though, and ended up pricking himself first before he successfully pinned it to Gavin. Fortunately, none of the small amount of blood from Ryan’s pinprick got on the boutonnière; he’d have been _mortified_ if he’d ruined it in such a way.

“Ryan, are you okay?” Gavin asked, having noticed his friend’s soft hiss of pain.

Ryan nodded as he stuck his finger in his mouth. He removed the hand to answer Gavin.

_“Yeah - I just pricked myself.”_ Ryan answered with a sheepish look.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Gavin responded, a bit dubious.

Gavin’s mother bustled back in with a camera, and cooed over how handsome the boys were. She then had them stand together so she could take pictures. They were then driven to the dance by Gavin’s father, and they had a wonderful time there (even if the dance was honestly pretty lame - at least they had good company).


End file.
